1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pulley mechanisms and, more particularly, is concerned with a tree stand hoist assembly and a casing therefor having identical mating casing halves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunting wild game is a popular activity. Hunters often find it useful to position themselves above the ground, such as on trees. Tree stands are employed for this purpose. Hunters are less likely to be spotted or scented by game and have a better view of the surrounding terrain at elevated positions. A challenge for hunters, however, is getting a tree stand and other items on a tree at a desired position above the ground. Tree stands generally may be constructed on a tree, may be used in climbing the tree or may be raised onto the tree.
Various devices have been developed over the years for raising items, such as tree stands and the like, to higher elevations. Representative examples of prior art pulley mechanisms and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 723,231 to Benedict, U.S. Pat. No. 1,107,934 to Hagan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,295 to Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 1,243,107 to Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,182 to Benedict, U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,081 to Schrader, U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,353 to Ennis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,893 to Crotty, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,023 to Muller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,489 to Regal, U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,143 to Regal and U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,865 to Fountain. While these prior art devices may be satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed, none of them seem to provide a simple and effective solution for raising tree stands and the like to desired elevated positions.
Consequently, a need still exists for an assembly which provides an optimum solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.